


Swimmer Jared

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Jared Swims, Jared doesn't sleep, Swim Team, to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: This is just a bunch of events that happen to Jared because of the fact that he swims. I just think that he would be a person to display all of these 'traits'.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467997
Kudos: 25





	Swimmer Jared

Jared plops down into his seat in his first period. 

“Hey, Jared.”

He gives a grunt, “I'm really tired.” He looks up at the voice to see Alana sitting next to him.

“Oh? How come?”

“Ehh~,” He waves, “Because I'm too stupid to think about going to bed at a reasonable time.”

“How late?”

“Too late.” Jared groans again, “I went to bed at midnight.”

“Jared, you know you shouldn't.” Alana scolds him.

“Yeah, well… There was a new episode for my show?” Jared tries.

“Nope.”

“I got bored and started scrolling around on my phone, even though my homework was finished.”

“There it is.”

“You know, you should have more sympathy for me. I do have to wake up at three. In. the. Morning.”

“Yeah, I could,” Alana says, “But you never pay attention to the time and always go to bed way too late.”

Jared glares at her and buries his head in his arms.

<->

“I'm tired.”

“I know, Jared.”

“But I’m also hungry.

“I know, Jared.”

“Why aren't you more sympathetic towards your sleep-deprived boyfriend?”

“Because this is a daily occurrence, Jare.”

“ _Give me the coffee, Ev!_ ”

“ _No!!_ It is two in the afternoon. This will not help you. You will not go to sleep when you need to if I give you this.”

<->

Jared stretched out his legs, wincing as he leaned over.

“Ow, are you sure I have to stretch?” He looked over to Zoey.

“Yeah, I am.” she raised her eyebrow. “It’ll make sure that you don't get sore.”

Jared pouted, “This sucks.”

She sighed, “Yeah, I figured.”

<->

> **Jared:** _my team is a group of idiots_
> 
> **Jared:** _this one guy told me that his balls feel like they are being kicked in_
> 
> **Jared:** _his swimsuit is just tight_
> 
> **Evan:** _excuse me?_
> 
> **Jared:** _finally going to bed_
> 
> **Jared:** _my eyes are tired_
> 
> **Jared:** _i think my brain is tellin gme to sleep_
> 
> **Evan:** _you are an idiot_
> 
> **Evan:** _gn go to bed soon_
> 
> **Jared:** _maybe_
> 
> **Evan:** _U NEED SLEP TOO_
> 
> **Jared:** _why_
> 
> **Evan:** _everyone needs slep_
> 
> **Jared:** _lol ok_
> 
> **Jared:** _i don't remember going to sleep_
> 
> **Jared:** _it must have been an hour that i slept_
> 
> **Jared:** _last i looked it was 2 and now it is 3_
> 
> **Evan:** _i just woke up and it is 5_
> 
> **Evan:** _what the hell is the matter with you_

<->

“Oh my god,” Jared breathed out, “Oh. My. GOD!”

“What happened?” Evan looked up from his spot on the bed to where Jared was sitting at his desk.

Jared looked up from his phone screen, “Ok, so, I’ve been refreshing the screen for MeetMobile in the hopes that my time will come out. Because neither I nor my coach caught it.”

“Yeah, I know. You called me here to distract you, but refused to do anything but that.”

“Ok, ok, whatever,” Jared waved at him, “ But the times came out and I dropped seven whole fucking seconds.”

“Wait, what? In what event?”

“The 100 breast."

“Oh my god, wait, babe, that is so good.”

“I know!” Jared yelled.

He started to vibrate in his chair. He was grinning like an idiot and was crying.

“Ev, in January I dropped eight seconds from a 1:45, so I was at a 1:37.”

“OK?” Evan said, watching Jared, smiling confusedly.”

“In two months, I went from a 1:45 to a 1:30. I can't- That is so- I just can't believe I did that.” he started rubbing away his tears, laughing.

Evan laughed, “I knew you could. You’ve been working very hard.” He got up and went to hug Jared.

“Good job, you idiot.” Evan kissed Jared softly.

<->

“You're what?”

“I'm sick.”

“How? I saw you yesterday. You were perfectly fine.”

Jared hung his head, “Yeah, well apparently going to another meet right after traveling a total of twelve hours for states is not good for your health.”

“How bad is it?” Evan asked.

“I have a fever of 101 and a migraine.”

“Shit, that is bad.”

“Yeah, so I won't be going to school until my fever dies.”

“Ok, I should probably go so that I don't get sick. But I'll come tomorrow with homework and snuggles.”

Jared smiled, “Alright, I'll be ready. I think that I’m going to sleep today.”

“Alright, goodnight, Jare.”

“Goodnight, Ev.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these are real things. These events all happened to me. The texts are taken verbatim, with just names changed. I don't sleep and it is a problem. I don't even do anything most of the time. Swim people can be a load of crack people. It's fun. Just not to wake up at three in the morning.
> 
> Any kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
